1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage mechanisms for storing items relative to books.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of notebooks, including businessmen and students, often desire to have various articles such as tape dispensers, staples, etc. at their easy disposal when they use their notebook and to be secure from being lost when they carry their notebooks from one location to another.
In partial solution to this problem, present applicant Mark A. Bedol, invented a "Notebook Organizer Including Slidable Element", U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,736. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,736 patent discloses an organizer comprising a base with holes for engagement with the rings of a ringed notebook. The base includes a plurality of partitions which divide the base into a plurality of compartments. The patent also discloses an electronic calculator having a longitudinal extension thereon being slidably engageable with, and supported between, opposing partition surfaces.
Present applicant Mark A. Bedol, has also invented "Notebook Insert With Calculator and Holepunch", U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,592, which discloses a notebook insert comprising a housing, an electronic calculator attached to the housing and a holepunch assembly also attached to the housing. The housing has a periphery with multiple holes therethrough which are spaced to be adapted for engagement with the rings of a ringed notebook.
Present applicant, Mark A. Bedol, has also invented "Storage Apparatus for Ringed Notebook or Ringed Binder," U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,294, which discloses an apparatus for storing items in the volume formed within the rings of a ringed notebook or ringed binder. A main plate member having a plurality of spaced openings therethrough is provided. The spaced openings are arranged and sized so as to accommodate the rings of a ringed notebook or a ringed binder. A storage mechanism is provided for storing at least one selected item. The storage mechanism extends from the main plate member into the volume formed within the rings.
Although these prior art devices are effective in attempting to maximize the usable space within a notebook, the present invention provides a further way to exploit the volume within the rings of the notebook.